Stranded
by netflixandcoffee
Summary: Lost, but with another survivor, Lyla. She has her own path to lead after Oceanic Flight 815 crashes on the island. What relationships will she build? How will she effect the other survivors? But most importantly, what's her story?
1. Pilot Pt1

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I really hope that you enjoy it! As you can tell this chapter is fairly short, and I assure you that as the story line progresses they will be much longer. Some of you may notice this story already, I decided I wanted the whole series in one, instead of separate stories. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated!**_

"Miss, would you like another drink?"

Lyla looked up from the novel she was reading, and was met by the kind eyes of the flight attendant, who had brought her a cup of water just an hour before.

"Oh, um no thanks, I'm okay for now." Lyla replied, shaking her head slight, yet keeping a friendly smile on her face.

"Okay, just me know if you need anything." The women told her before, walking up the aisle towards the cockpit.

Lyla placed her book into her purse that rested on the seat next to her, before lifting herself up from her seat, so she could go to the bathroom. As she was making her way down the aisle the plane started to shake violently, causing her to cling onto the closest seat.

"Well, look at what we got here. A real life Barbie doll." A man with a southern accident said, which caught her attention.

Lyla looked down at the man, he had short dirty blonde hair and he seemed to have a permanent grin plastered on his face. Lyla rolled her eyes and let go of the man's seat, choosing to just ignore the comment he made. Yet, before she could leave the plane shook more, causing the 'fasten your seat belts' sign to turn on. With the plane shaking, she decided it was best for her to not try and make it back to her seat, but to instead just take the open seat next to the southern man, fastening her seat belt after getting situated.

"This must be my luck day." He grinned, before fastening his seat belt as well.

"Would you shut up." She snapped at the man. Praying that the shaking would end, so she could return back to her seat and get away from him.

The shaking never stopped though, instead it progressed. Soon, oxygen masks were released, and dangled over every passenger on the plane. Lyla quickly grabbed hers, wrapping the band around her head, before a loud noise caught her attention. She looked back and saw that the whole tail section of the plane had fallen off, as did every passenger who didn't fasten their seat belts. Soon her vision started to blur, the sounds of screaming became muffled, and before she knew it everything went black.

* * *

Lyla groaned, as she regained consciousness when she heard a dog barking in the distance. She slowly opened her eyes, as she pushed herself up from the ground, wincing from the pain that shot through her left arm as she did. She had woken up in the jungle, in what appeared to be the middle of the night and all that surrounded her were trees, lots and lots of trees. "No…" she mumbled to herself, instantly jumping to the inevitable conclusion. The plane must've crashed, but somehow she managed to survive. Lyla rested her body against a nearby tree, trying to process what had just happened and also wondering if she was the only survivor. Another wave of pain shot through her, cutting off her thoughts. She let out a soft cry, as she rolled up her left sleeve, revealing a long scrape down her forearm that was dripping blood.

The sound of trees falling down rapidly caught her attention, and Lyla was instantly frightened. Whatever was knocking down those trees was coming right towards her, and she needed to do something fast. Lyla took one last deep breath before sprinting forward, away from the "monster". She stumbled over a few roots, but never once looked back, she just kept her focus straight and away from whatever that thing was. Finally, she reached the treeline and came face to face with a large group of people, crowded together in front of a chunk of what was left of their plane.

Three men made their way towards Lyla, "bloody hell." She heard one of them say just before they reached her.

"Hey, you alright?" One of the men asked her, as the group of three finally met up with her. "You were on Oceanic Flight 815, right?"

Lyla nodded slowly, "Yeah, I was on the plane. I'm fine, but I can't say the same for my arm though." She told him, placing her hand on her wound, indicating where it was for him.

"I noticed. How about I take a look at it for you? Don't worry, I'm a doctor." He told her, instantly easing some worries that she had previously about the scrape.

"That sounds good, thank you."

"Hurley and Charlie, can you to tell everyone they can go back? Whatever that was, it's gone and we should all use the rest." He politely ordered them, before focusing his sights back onto Lyla. "Here, follow me." He told her, as he guided her over to a piece of the plane, that was turned into a makeshift shelter for the time being.

"I'm Lyla, by the way." She said, as the two sat down on the sand beneath the broken part of the plane. The soft orange light from the fire set up nearby allowed some visible light for him, so he could look at her arm.

"Jack." He introduced himself.

The next few minutes consisted of short talk, and Jack cleaning the cut, which caused Lyla to yelp out in pain every so often. He soon ripped off a piece of fabric from his shirt, wrapping it around her forearm to cover it and stop the bleeding.

"It doesn't seem like you need stitches, and as long as you keep it covered it should make the chance of infection very slim." He reassured her, as he stood up and brushed off any sand that stuck to him. "Feel free to stay here tonight too. I'm going to sleep over by this man whose badly injured, in case he needs anything." He pointed towards a bigger makeshift shelter, which had a man with metal sticking out from his stomach lying underneath it.

Lyla nodded, "thank you, Jack." She received a small smile from the doctor before her went towards his shelter for the night. Luckily for Lyla there was a blanket from the plane nearby, allowing her to make a bed for herself. As she snuggled up into a ball to keep warm, and closed her eyes, she couldn't help but wonder, how long was she gonna be on this island?


	2. Pilot Pt2

_**Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know that because I'm adding a new survivor, the dialog between the characters will change. Let me know if this is a good idea, because I want to stay true to the plot while also making it my own. Anyways, here's Chapter 2!**_

Lyla woke up from her deep slumber, forgetting for a moment that her plane had crashed onto an island. She stood up slowly, cautious to not cause anymore damage to her arm. She made her way towards a group of survivors, that were gathered around a burned out fire pit.

"-You think we should do something about the, uh... B-O-D-Y-S?" Asked a larger man, with semi long curly hair. Lyla recognized him from last night, Jack had sent him away along with a shorter man, who had his black hoodie up.

"What are you spelling, man, bodies?"

"B-O-D-I-E-S." Corrected the young kid, who resembled the man who had spoken just moments before.

Lyla couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation, while also making her presence known throughout the group.

"You're the girl from last night." The shorter, blonde one said. Revealing his British accent that she didn't notice from the night before. "The one that came flying out of the falling jungle." He continued, as if seeing her was the craziest thing he had ever witnessed.

"Yup, that's me." She replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable, knowing that everyone's eyes were on her. Lyla felt like the new girl, even though she found the survivors only a few hours after the crash.

"Well." The middle eastern man said, breaking the silence within the group. "I think that's a great idea." He said, referring to doing something with the bodies, like the larger man suggested.

"No, they'll deal with it when they get here!"

Suddenly, Jack appeared behind Lyla. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, smiling at the warmth of his touch. "I'm good, thanks."

"Anyways..." He continued, averting his attention back to the group as a whole. "We go out to look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transceiver, to send a distress signal, help the rescue team. You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him move that piece of shrapnel. Understand?" She followed his gaze down to an attractive man, with piercing blue eyes and short, messy brown hair. The second part being directed towards him. "Lyla, would you mind helping him as well?"

Lyla nodded, although she was confused as to why Jack wanted her to help as well. Nonetheless, she agreed, while keeping a slight smile on her face, with the hopes of it appearing like she had confidence in her task.

"Yeah, we got it. What about the guy with the leg? The, the tourniquet." Asked, the man who was also responsible for the wounded, alongside Lyla.

"I stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night. He... he should be alright."

"Yeah. Cool. Good job."

Lyla turned, removing herself from Jack's grasp in order to head down the beach. She hadn't stayed for the rest of the conversation, knowing that her part in it was finished. She glanced back, and watched as Jack took off with the British man towards a tall brunette. She wished that she could go with the three, but she already agreed to help the man about her age with the wounded survivors.

* * *

Lyla sat silently next to the man with a piece of shrapnel in his chest, who she heard was a Marshal. Something like that. She watched over him in pity, knowing that any effort to save him was hopeless. It was only a matter of days until the man died, he needed medical attention in a hospital if he had any chance of surviving. Even Jack couldn't do much out here, and Lyla knew that deep down inside Jack believed he couldn't save the man as well.

"Poor guy..." She heard a voice behind her. Lyla looked behind her shoulder and was met by the same piercing blue eyes she recognized from earlier. I guess he came with the same intention to check on this man as well.

"Yeah, he's not looking so good." Lyla sighed, and focused her attention back to the Marshal. "There's not much we can do though." She admitted, feeling completely helpless.

"Maybe the rescue team can, they'll come eventually. He just needs to hold on a little longer." He said, trying to sound as optimistic as he could. Even though, Lyla wasn't sure she believed what he was saying. Instead, she nodded her head slightly. She gave the Marshals hand a slight squeeze, making sure she didn't hurt him, before standing up and brushing the sand off from underneath her.

"I'm gonna go check on the others." She mumbled, making her way towards the exit of the tent. Lyla's shoulder brushed him as she walked by, trying her best not to make much eye contact.

"Hey!" He yelled at her, as she was already a few feet away from the tent. Lyla stopped in her tracks. She could hear him running towards her, but she didn't turn around. Suddenly, she jumped slightly at the touch of his hand on her forearm. He turned her around to face him, but didn't do it in a aggressive manner. She slowly tilted her head up, so their eyes locked. "I uh... I don't know your name."

"I'm Lyla." She quickly told him, before escaping from his grasp and continuing down the beach. A rush of guilt came over her. She felt bad for just walking away like that, but her mind was too focused on something else.

"I'm Boone by the way!" She heard him yell from a few feet away, causing her to glance back but only to find that he was already gone.

* * *

After making her way around to every injured person on the island, Lyla decided that she needed to have a break. She had laid a blanket down on the sand, and was relaxing out in the sun with Claire and Shannon, who she met earlier on in the day.

"Hey. We're going through some clothes, sorting them. I see you found your bag. Come on, do you want to give us a hand?" Boone asked Shannon, as he approached the group. Lyla glanced up at Boone to give him a friendly smile, but his focused remained on Shannon. She was probably his girlfriend.

"Not really. You're wasting your time." Boone started to leave, clearly frustrated with his girlfriend, or whoever she was to him.

"I can help, if you want?" Lyla spoke up. She felt like she had a long enough break, and wanted to actually help the group. She hated doing nothing.

Boone just shook his head, but gave her a small smile as if he was thanking her for making the effort. "No. Lyla it's okay, you've done a lot already. I'm sure there's some other people willing to contribute."

Lyla forced a smile onto her face, trying not to seem disappointed. He either said no because he wanted to spend time with Shannon, or because of how strangely Lyla acted this morning.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Claire asked, tilting her hat down to block the sun from her eyes.

"My brother, Boone. God's friggin' gift to humanity." Shannon said, clearly annoyed by him. But, Lyla couldn't help but sigh in relief. It wasn't like she had some island crush on Boone, it was just that he was a nice guy and Shannon didn't deserve him. He obviously cared way more about her, then she did about him.

"I used to have a stomach." Claire said randomly. Lyla thought she was talking to Shannon, but was surprised to look up and see her directing it at both Lyla and her.

"You know what it is?"

"Not yet. I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday."

Lyla could see how worried Claire must've been, just by the look on her face. She watched, as Claire's hand rubbed up and down her stomach. Lyla felt so bad for her, she couldn't imagine how Claire must be feeling right now. "Don't worry, I'm sure the babies just tired." Lyla reassured her. Causing Claire to look up, with a slight smile. "It'll kick soon."

* * *

Lyla was in the tent where the Marshal was, to check up on him. Suddenly, the sounds of yelling and fighting filled the beach. She peered out the tent door, and saw a bunch of people gathering in a group around two men fighting. Lyla growled, as she made her way towards the group. Starting off walking, but soon changing into a light jog. When she reached the crowd, she saw that an Arabic man, and the man who she met on the plane were the ones fighting. She wasn't surprised that the man who she met (and disliked) was getting into a fight, but she was confused as to why?

"Hey. Break it up! Come on! It's over!" Lyla made her way to the front of the group, and sighed in relief when she realized it was Jack. Him, Charlie and the other girl had been gone for a long time, and she started to get worried. She also knew that Jack was a born leader, and he could help sort out whatever mess this was.

"Son of a bitch"

"I'm sick of this redneck!"

Lyla watched as the two men were restrained, and pulled back from each other.

"You want some more of me, boy?"

"Hey, give it a rest!" She shouted at Sawyer, which clearly got a reaction out of him. Since, the two clearly didn't get along.

"Barbie, stay out of this!" He snapped at her.

"No. Go ahead, tell everyone what you told me. Tell them that I crashed the plane, go on! Tell them I made the plane crash!" Lyla was in disbelief at the southern man, for accusing him of crashing the plane. It was incredibly racist.

"The shoe fits, buddy."

"What's going on?" Jack intervened.

A black man approached Jack, with handcuffs. He handed them over to Jack. "Look, my kid found these in the jungle."

Lyla could hear Sawyer going on about how the Arabic mans hands were under a blanket, and how the guy next to him didn't make it. She ignored him, more concerned about the handcuffs that were revealed. That meant that somebody was being brought back by the Marshal. Somebody was a criminal. Her focused was cut off, when she saw the Arabic man lunging at him again.

"Stop!" The brunette women yelled. "We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?"

"Yes, I might be able to."

"Oh great, perfect! Let's trust this guy!"

"Hey we're all in this together man. Let's treat each other with a little respect." Hurley said, sticking up for the Arabic man. Lyla liked him.

"Shut up, Lardo!" Sawyer snapped again. Lyla elbowed him in the side, since she was in reaching distance from him.

"Hey! Give it a break."

"Whatever you say, doc. You're the hero."

Lyla opened her mouth to defend Jack, but was cut off by Boone. "You guys found the cockpit? Any survivors?" He asked. Lyla gazed over at him, thankful that he changed the subject back to what matters.

"No." Jack said, and Lyla could tell how much that hurt him to say.

Lyla turned around and started to leave the group. She could feel Sawyer, and Jack's eyes on her as she left, but everyone was more focused on the transceiver. The broken transceiver. There were no survivors from the cockpit. There was no rescue. Lyla had completely lost hope in getting rescued now, and she decided that she was going to focus more on adapting. This island was going to be her home now.

* * *

Nothing. Lyla had been digging through the pile of luggage for what feels like ages, and she still hasn't found he bag yet. She picked up another black bag, and opened it. The bag was filled with men's clothes, which clearly meant this wasn't her bag. Lyla threw the bag she was going through in frustration. Cursing underneath her breath.

"Woah there, Barbie. What's up with you?" Lyla rolled her eyes, at the familiar voice that approached her. "You want some help?" Sawyer asked. Confused as to why Sawyer would wanna help her, Lyla raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, and what's in it for you?" She asked, curiously.

"I've got so many answers to that question, I wouldn't even know where to start." He told her, amused at how angry he could make her. He moved towards her, leaning in to her. Her eyes fluttered as she looked up, realizing there faces were only inches apart. He smirked, which seemed to be his signature move. Lyla shoved him back, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the group looking for a signal heading into the jungle. Perfect timing, she thought.

"I've got to go. I'm gonna try and get us off this island." She started, not believing what she was saying. She knew that the transceiver wasn't gonna help, she just had a gut feeling they'd be here for awhile. But, she desperately wanted a reason to get away from Sawyer. Lyla jogged up to the group, stopping next to Charlie. "Got room for one more?" She asked the group, but mostly Sayid. She smiled, when Sayid nodded and she caught Boone looking at her, also smiling.

"Make that two." Sawyer said from behind her, which wiped the smile off her face. Of course he had to follow her.

"You decided to join us." Kate said, directing her comment at Sawyer.

"I'm a complex guy sweetheart."

* * *

After what seemed like hours of trekking through the jungle and climbing the mountain, the group finally took a break.

"Okay. Wide open space! You should check the radio, see if were good?" Sawyer yelled. Pretending like he knew more about this, then Sayid.

"We're not going to have any reception here." Sayid battled back. Probably frustrated at Sawyer's lack in patience.

"Just try it."

"I don't want to waste the batteries."

The two of them continued to bicker, before everyone was shut up by the sound of a growling noise. They all turned around, as fear filled them.

"Oh god."

"What the hell's that?"

"Somethings coming." That comment cause Lyla to freeze, flashing her back to the night of the crash. Except this time she wasn't alone.

"Come on, let's move."

Everyone started to run, with the exception of Sawyer. As worried as Lyla was, she wasn't going to leave anyone behind. Not even Sawyer. "Damn it." She mumbled, running back towards Sawyer. Kate had also tried, but failed when Sayid grabbed her. Lyla had more success though. The only person who made any effort to stop her was Boone, but all she heard was him calling her name. He was already wrapped up in pulling Shannon along. "Sawyer we got to go!" She yelled at him in desperation. He just ignored her, facing towards the direction that the noise came from. "Stop being so stubborn!" She pleaded, grabbing his arm in an attempt to move him. Instead, he just shrugged her off. Lyla was going to reach for his arm again but backed up when she saw him pull out a gun, pointed it towards the direction of the noise. The rustling came closer, but there was no point in running now. It was too close. She backed up behind him. The sound of gunshots rang in Lyla's ears, before pushing past Sawyer to see what he had shot.

"That's... that's a big bear."

"You think that's what killed the pilot?" Lyla looked back at Charlie and Kate, waiting for an answer.

"No. No. That's a tiny, teeny version compared to that."

"Guys this isn't just a bear... it's a polar bear." Kate said, just as surprised as the rest of them. What was a polar bear doing on a tropical island?

"That can't be a polar bear." Boone said, in denial.

"It's a polar bear." Lyla, Sayid and Kate, said in unison.

The group continued to talk about the polar bear, and how it shouldn't be this far south. But, no matter what any of them said, this one did. There was no point in wasting their breaths, trying to find some logic behind this. There was none.

"Where did that come from." Lyla said, changing the topic to the groups new discovery. Sawyer's gun.

"Bear village, how the hell would I know?" He responded, trying to play dumb. Lyla just shook her head, annoyed at all his jokes.

"The gun, Sawyer. I'm talking about the gun." She growled. "Where'd you get the gun?"

"I got it off one of the bodies." He told her, as if it was obvious.

"The Marshal..." She said, her voice trailing off. Her eyes filled with anger, the man had a piece of shrapnel out of his chest and instead of helping him, he just took his damn gun.

"Ding, ding, ding. We got a winner." He responded, his signature grin appearing as he did. "He even had a badge. I took that too, thought it was cool." He held up the badge, and Lyla just scoffed in disbelief. Sawyer couldn't be serious for one second.

"I know who you are. You're the prisoner." Sayid chimed in. Lyla just shook her head, as much as she didn't like Sawyer she knew he wasn't the prisoner. She was with him on the plane, the Marshal wasn't near them. She understood where Sayid was coming from though, Sawyer had accused him of the same thing earlier.

"I'm the what?"

"You found the gun on the Marshal, I believe you did. You knew where it was, because you were the one he was bring back to the States. Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew about the gun."

"Sayid..." Lyla started but was cut off by Sawyer. He was angry at the accusation, and by the look on everyone's faces, Sayid had everyone convinced. Which only angered Sawyer more.

"Fine! I'm the criminal, you're the terrorist. We can all play a part." He finally snapped. Finally being pushed to his limit. "Who do you wanna be?" He asked Shannon.

"Look guys, everyone need to stop pointing fingers. Sawyer's not the criminal, I was next to-" Lyla had started defending Sawyer, but froze when she saw Kate pointing the gun at him.

"Does anybody know how to use a gun?" Kate asked.

"I think you just pull the trigger."

"Hey! Nobodies pulling the trigger." Lyla yelled. The group was getting out of control fast.

"I want to take it apart." Kate said. Both Sawyer, and Lyla sighed in relief after Kate revealed her intentions.

Sayid gave Kate instructions on how to take the gun apart. She followed his directions, and soon the gun was successfully disarmed. Kate handing the magazine over to Sayid, and then handed the actual gun back over to Sawyer. Lyla watched as he grabbed her arm, she couldn't make out what they were saying to each other. She didn't care to know either. This group needed to go back to focusing on the main objective, getting a signal for the transceiver.

"You shouldn't have stayed back for him. You could've been hurt." Boone said, concerned. He looked down at Lyla, running his fingers through his hair.

"I couldn't just leave him..."

"Just please don't risk your life for his again. He doesn't deserve your help." He continue, hoping for her to agree to those terms.

Lyla wanted desperately to tell Boone what he wanted to hear, but she couldn't. She still saw the good in Sawyer. In everyone. She wasn't going to leave him, or anyone else behind. They were all on that plane, and they're stuck together. So, she was still going to continue to put her neck out on the line for them. She just shook her head, keeping her gaze downwards as she continued walking with the group, up the hill.

* * *

The group finally reached an open space on the hill, and Sayid pulled out the transceiver.

"Oh! So now's a good time to check the radio! Not before... but now!" Sawyer called out, frustrated at how Sayid didn't listen to him before.

"We're up higher."

"Yes we are!"

"Bar. Hey! We got a bar!" Sayid yelled out in excitement. Everyone gathered around him, shocked. "Mayday! Mayday!" He yelled into the transceiver, but was met but feedback instead of rescue.

"What's wrong? Why are we getting feedback?" Lyla asked.

"I don't know."

"I'll tell you why! He didn't fix the radio, it doesn't even work!" Sawyer added in. Lyla glared at him, angry at how he always had something to say.

"No, no, no, no. It's not broken. We can't transmit because something else already is."

"Transmitting from where?"

"What?"

The group continued asking questions. Everyone was curious to know who was transmitting. Finally Sayid gets the transmission to play, and all listen attentively to a french women's transmission.

"The french! The french are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the french!" Charlie exclaimed in joy, and Lyla smiled at him. She hasn't seen somebody that happy since the crash.

"Does anybody speak french?"

"She does." Boone said, pointed at Shannon.

"No I don't!"

The brother and sister argued over whether she could speak french for a little, while the rest worried about the batteries dying.

"You speak french, or not? Cause that'd be nice." Sawyer yelled out, over the ciaos of the group.

Finally Shannon agreed, and held the transmission closer towards her. "It... It's repeating" She told the group.

"She's right. It's a loop. Iteration, it's repeating the same message. It's a counter. The next number will end in... 533" Sayid explained to the group, but almost everyone looked at him confused as to what he was talking about. Although, he was right. The number at the end of the message, ended in 533.

"Does anybody know what the hell he's talking about?"

"It's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. It's roughly thirty seconds... so.."

"Don't forget to carry the one, chief."

Iteration 1729453. They were running out of time, the battery was dying and they still haven't translated the message.

"She's saying... please. She's saying, please help me, please come get me" Shannon translated. She held the transceiver up to her ear, and was shaking at how nervous she was.

"Or she's not! You don't even speak french!" Sawyer yelled out. Which was the last thing they needed right now.

"Sawyer, just let her listen!" Lyla shouted back.

"Guys, the battery..."

"I'm alone now, I'm on the island alone. Please someone come. The other... they're... they're dead. I-it killed them. It killed them all." She continued to translate to the group, gaining more confidence in her french as she did. Finally, the battery died and everyone stood around in silence.

"Sixteen years and five months." Sayid said softly, as everyone's eyes went to him. "The irritations, it's a distress call. A plea for help. If the count is right... it's been playing over... and over again for sixteen years.

"So, someone else was stranded here too." Lyla looked at Sayid, not believing what he had just told them. Well, it wasn't that she didn't believe him. It's that she didn't want to.

"Maybe they came for them."

"If somebody came, then why is it still playing?"

"Guys..." Charlie spoke, causing everyone to look at him as he just looked across the jungle. "Where are we?"

 _ **There's the end of Chapter 2! Obviously, in the show the cockpit and hiking group don't go out in the same episode, but I also only want two parts to the pilot like the show. So I had to join those two together. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Also, please review and let me know if there's anything you want to happen, or something I can do to improve the story!**_


	3. Tabula Rasa

_**Hey, guys! I promise the Chapters coming up will be much longer then these first few, I'm just really trying to get Lyla situated in the group first before I start any crazy plots with her. But, I promise they're coming soon. Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 3... Tabula Rasa.**_

The group started to head back down the hill, towards camp. Lyla kept next to Sayid. The two were making small talk, but it was hard to talk about anything other then the distress call. Eventually, the small talk between the two ended and everyone continued the journey in silence. The sky was starting to dim, and they were still a few miles from camp.

"It's getting dark." Boone pointed out, breaking the silence. Only to point out the obvious.

"Then pick up the pace." Sawyer told him, in an arrogant tone.

"Hick."

"Little louder?"

"We should make camp." Sayid suggested. Breaking up whatever argument that was about to surface, between Boone and Sawyer.

"I'm not stopping. Y'all have a nice cookout." Sawyer argued, stubbornly. Lyla knew he was only doing this because he didn't like Sayid, but it was really getting old now.

The two of them bickered again, for the 18593 time during this hike. Finally, Lyla stepped ahead of the group, facing Sawyer. "Sayid's right. We still don't know what's out there, and until we do nobodies going out there alone. Especially in the dark." She told him. Tired of asking him to do things. This time she was telling him.

"You were out there alone. Yet, here you are still breathing."

"Barely."

* * *

That night, the seven of them gathered around the fire. Watching as Sayid demonstrated what happened to the plane, with a stick. Lyla sat next to Kate. She played with pieces of bark on the log that she sat on, watching Sayid closely. This was the first time that she learned how far off course the plane was. Everyone was looking for them in all the wrong places. Charlie tried to be optimistic, talking about satellites and license plates. But, Sayid shut him down every time. There was no way around this situation, nobody knew where to find them.

"Okay, really enjoyed the puppet show. Fantastic, but we're still stuck in the middle of damn nowhere. How about we talk about that other thing? You know that transmission Abdul picked up on his little radio? The french chick that said, they're all dead. The transmission's been on a loop for... how long was it Barbie?" He directed the last part at Lyla. Knowing that was the last thing Lyla, or anyone else wanted to talk about.

"Sixteen years." She answered, reluctantly. Those words drained more hope out of her the more she said them.

"Right let's talk about that." He continued, as if this whole thing was some game or joke to him.

"Well, we have to tell the others when we get back." Boone mentioned. Lyla just shook her head. People wanted answers, but even she knew that these weren't the types of answers they wanted.

"Tell them what, exactly?" Shannon shot back. And, for once Lyla was on her side.

"What we heard."

"You didn't hear anything. I'm not a stupid translator."

"Nobodies telling them anything. Things are hard enough back at camp, this will only make things worse." Lyla said. She could tell by the look on Boone's face, he wasn't very pleased that she wasn't siding with him.

"Exactly. To relay what we heard without fully understanding it will cause panic. If we tell them what we know we take away their hope. And hope is a very dangerous thing to lose." Sayid added.

The group went silent again, and Lyla was surprised Sawyer hadn't added a snarky remark by now. Suddenly, Kate broke the silence within the group. "So we lie." She said quietly. Concluding what everyone had just decided.

* * *

Lyla woke up to the sound of fighting, she stood up and saw Boone with the gun in his hand. He argued that he was trying to stand guard, but he wasn't making himself look good by taking the gun off Sawyer. "What's going on?" Lyla mumbled to Charlie. All she got was a shrug in return. She made her way a little closer to Kate, deciding that it might be best if she sat out of this battle.

"Yeah, give it to Al Jazeera, he'll protect us." Sawyer sarcastically remarked.

"Al Jazeera is a network." Charlie pointed out, but nobody payed attention.

"I'll keep the damn gun." Boone said. As if he was the only person capable of handling one.

"We should give it to her." Shannon finally said, pointing at Lyla.

"Yeah, Lyla should have it." Charlie agreed. However, Lyla didn't want the responsibility. She appreciated everyone's trust in her, but she couldn't accept it. Nothing good ever came from her and a gun.

"No. Not me. Last thing I want is the responsibility of some gun you guys keep fighting over." She declined. Still everyone seemed intent on giving it to her. "What about Kate?" Lyla suggested, hoping she could deflect the attention off her.

"Fine with me. Well?" Sayid looked to Boone, waiting for him to give up the gun. Boone didn't want to hand over the gun, but he knew he had to. He walked over to Kate, placing the weapon into her palm.

* * *

After a couple more hours, the group finally returned to camp. Sayid immediately stepped up on a piece of metal, delivering the fake news to the camp. He told them that they didn't get a signal, but he reassured them that they'd continue to try. Lyla scanned the crowd of survivors. Some faces seemed upset, some seemed determined, some even seemed content, but none seemed hopeless. Lyla turned and saw Kate making her way towards Jack, probably informing him about what they heard out there. She decided that she should go check on the marshal, see if he needed anything. The infirmary wasn't far from where the survivors were crowded, so it didn't take long for her to reach it. Once inside, she sat down next to him and placed her hand on the makeshift bed he was lying on. Lyla felt a hot tear stream down her cheek, and fall onto his hand. She truly felt helpless, now getting confirmation on what she already knew. Rescue wasn't coming, and this man wasn't going to get the treatment he needed. She felt her eyes well up again, and was ready to start sobbing any second now. When suddenly, she saw his eyes start to blink open and his body stir in discomfort, or pain.

"Hey, take it easy. How are you feeling?" She questioned. Wiping the tears from her eyes and leaning in closely, knowing that his voice was most likely weak.

"She's dangerous.." He mumbled.

Lyla shot him a look of confusion, allowing what he said to process in her mind. "Who? Who's dangerous?"

The man just repeated that line, over and over again, until he lost consciousness. Lyla stayed in the tent with him for a couple of hours, keeping an eye on him and hoping he would wake up soon. Eventually, she decided that she should go find Jack, determined to get answers. Either Jack knew who 'she' was, or Lyla figured she should let him know what she heard. She headed through camp, hoping to bump into Jack as she did. Suddenly, it started to downpour. One second it was burning hot out and the next it was raining, hard.

"Lyla, take shelter. You're going to freeze." Sayid called out to her. Lyla was torn, as much as she wanted to figure out who 'she' was, there was no point in trying to figure it out while in the freezing rain. She nodded, reluctantly and ran towards where Sayid was, underneath the wing of the plane. A few others were with them too, and they all sat together, waiting for the rain to pass.

* * *

The rain had stopped, and Lyla started making her way around camp again to find Jack. She bumped into a few people on her way, not even realizing that she was lightly jogging at this point. If somebody on this beach was dangerous, Lyla wanted to find out who she was. She wanted to keep everyone safe, from whoever she is.

"Where're you off to in such a hurry?" Lyla stopped, and turned towards the familiar voice.

"None of your business, Sawyer." She started walking again, in search for Jack. _Where was he?_

"You're lucky you passed up that offer for my gun." He told her, causing her stop in her tracks once again.

"What do you mean, lucky?" She asked, making her way closer to him.

"I just wouldn't want to be the one with the gun, right now." Sawyer continued. And, she soon knew what he meant. "Somebodies got to put him out of his misery." He said, only to confirm her suspicions.

"Nobody is going to kill anyone." Lyla stormed off. In shock, that he would even suggest murdering him. She knew the man was suffering, but killing him wasn't the answer.

* * *

Nightfall arrived, and for some odd reason she still hadn't found Jack. Lyla was starting to get tired, and decided that she was going to call it a night. She'd find Jack in the morning. She was making her way down the beach, towards her makeshift tent, when she spotted him... Jack. He was by the water, with Hurley, who had just went up to talk to him. Normally, Lyla wouldn't want to interrupt, but she didn't care much right now. She sprinted down towards the two, making it just in time to hear what they were talking about.

"-the fugitive?" Hurley asked.

"in the tent." Jack nodded towards the infirmary that the marshal was in. Lyla's first suspect was Sawyer, but the marshal was talking about a women being dangerous, not a man.

"What fugitive? Jack, Hurley, what the hell is going on?" Lyla looked back and forth between the two, angry that they both knew about this and didn't think to tell her or anyone else.

"Lyla..." Jack started. Clearly making an attempt to reason with her, but was cut off by Hurley. Who had a concerned expression on his face.

"You let her in there alone?"

"What's she going to do? She's 120 pounds, soaking wet."

"She? This is who the marshal was talking about, isn't it?" Lyla cut the two off. Furious at this point, and demanding some answers.

"She's got that gun." Hurley stated, which Jack clearly didn't know about. But, Lyla knew who he meant. He meant Kate.

Simultaneously, Jack and Lyla ran towards the infirmary, frightened for the marshal's life. The two stopped running when they saw her exit, relaxing once they both realized there was no gunshot before. Jack made an attempt to call out for her, but she just looked back at them with a sad, and guilty expression. Lyla jumped when she heard a gunshot ring out, from inside the tent. Kate walked away slowly, having not been the one who shot the marshal. Lyla and Jack just looked at each other, both upset and confused at what was happening. When Lyla looked back towards the camp she saw Sawyer walking out, looking ashamed and with the gun in his hand.

"What the hell did you do?!" Jack yelled at Sawyer, as he quickly approached him. Lyla could tell Jack was angry, and he had a reason to be, but she knew Sawyer didn't have bad intentions. She quickly got between the two, keeping her eyes on Sawyer, never as disappointed in someone as she was in him right now.

"What you couldn't. Look, I get where you're coming from being a doctor and all, but he wanted it. Hell, he asked me. So, I don't like it anymore than you do, but something had to be done" Sawyer said, obviously not happy about what he had just done. Though, Lyla could tell by the look on his face that he meant every word. All Sawyer wanted was to put a suffering man out of his misery. Unexpectedly, sounds of choking came from inside the tent.

"Oh, no way. Guy?" Hurley said, just as shocked as the rest of them. Jack, Sawyer and Lyla briskly made there was into the infirmary tent, and Jack was immediately by the marshal's side, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"You shot him in the chest?" Lyla asked, trying to remain as calm as possible, but she was freaking out on the inside.

"I was aiming for his heart." Sawyer explained to them.

"You missed." Jack glared at Sawyer, while desperately trying to aid the marshal.

"Man, is he still bleeding?"

"So what is- I only had one bullet."

"Get out! Get out!" Jack yelled at him. Sawyer and Hurley both quickly scurried away from the tent but Lyla stayed. "You too, Lyla. You shouldn't be here for this." Jack said.

Lyla shook her head, and inched closer towards Jack. "I'm not leaving, Jack."

"Please, just go." After hearing that, Lyla knew she shouldn't argue anymore. She gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, before exiting the tent.

Lyla walked out and saw Sawyer throwing a cigarette into the sand, in frustration. "Sawyer..." She started, trying to be there for him but he walked away. Lyla stopped herself from running after him, she was worried for him. Sawyer was tough though, he just needed space to himself tonight. After a few moments, the screaming from inside the tent stopped. Lyla looked towards the infirmary, as Jack exited it slowly. She knew what he did, and Lyla knew that it must've been killing him inside. He kept walking though, and she decided that everyone just needed space tonight. It was a rough night, she would talk to him in the morning.

* * *

Lyla woke up, and started to look for Jack. She hadn't seen him since the past night, when he put the marshal out of his misery after Sawyer's failed attempt. When she finally sound him, he was sitting on the beach with Kate. She decided to let the two be, and instead went to find Sawyer. Since, he was in a vulnerable state last night as well. Lyla spotted Sawyer, catching an apple Sayid had tossed him. She smiled to herself, and sat down next to him on the piece of metal. "You tried to do a good thing, you know?" She began, which caught his attention. "You were trying to help, and I'm sorry I didn't see that earlier." Sawyer looked back at her, puzzled as to why she was telling him this. After not receiving a response, she grabbed his hand softly, holding it and giving him a soft smile. The guilt must be eating him up, and she wanted him to know that he wasn't going to be alone. Nobody was anymore.

* * *

 _ **There's the end of Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. I know this chapter was mainly focused around her relationships with Jack, Kate and Sawyer, But, I promise next Chapter I'll be focusing on building relationships with other survivors, like Claire, Charlie, Locke, etc. Please review, and leave any suggestions as to what you would like to happen going forward. Oh and BTW, I haven't forgotten about Boone;)**_


	4. Walkabout

**_I'm planning on uploading another chapter tonight, if I have the time. But, for now... Here's Walkabout. Enjoy!_**

Lyla awoke to the sound of barking in the middle of the night, coming from Walt's dog, Vincent. At first, she made an attempt to fall back asleep, but the dog's barking only got more aggressive. Eventually, she got up, realizing that the dog's barking wasn't the only noise at this point. She gathered around everyone else, as they made their ways towards the plane, where the mysterious noise was coming from. Lyla pushed her way to the front, so she was positioned next to Kate. The rummaging and growling coming from the debris continued. Everybody, clueless as to what the cause of it was.

"What is it?" Kate asked. Directing it at Jack, but also towards the group as a whole.

"Somebodies in there."

"Everybody in there's dead."

"Sawyer." Jack sounded confident in his accusation, but Lyla knew that there was no way those noises could come from any human. Not even Sawyer.

"Right behind you, Jackass." Everyone turned to look at Sawyer, who was standing only a foot away from Jack.

Jack reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a flashlight, shining it at the plane. He slowly made his way towards the plane, with Sawyer following close behind him with a larger flashlight. Kate and Charlie, joined the two, although they didn't provide any light. Both of them, concerned and curious by whatever was in the remains from the plane. Lyla stood back, next to Hurley. She tried to get a good look at the plane from where she was standing, but decided that she was going to keep a safe distance.

"Dude. Do you think that's the, uh, monster thing. You know? From the first few nights." Hurley asked her. Lyla shook her head, even letting out a small chuckle.

"Whatever that thing in there is, it's nothing compared to the 'monster'." Lyla didn't feel at ease though. The group still didn't know what was in the plane, or why it was in there in the first place. Suddenly, Jack yelled at everyone to run, but Lyla froze. A hand grasped hers and pulled her back, keeping her from being trampled by the boar that bolted out of the plane. She turned and saw that Boone had pulled her back. "Thanks." She smiled at him, in gratitude.

"They're gone." Sayid walked up from behind them. The survivors had started to return to the group, from where they ran off to once the boar came out.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie looked around the group, hoping somebody would have an answer. Lyla recognized the animal though. They were boar. Her father taught her all about them.

"I think those were..."

"Boar." Locke finished her sentence. Lyla looked over to him, kinda surprised he knew since they weren't that well known. He shot her a bright smile, as if the boar raiding their camp made him happy. Nobody else seemed happy though. The thought of wild animals invading their camp in the middle of the night, didn't sit well with many of the survivors.

* * *

Morning arrive, and Lyla wandered around camping, looking for something to pass her by. First, she went over to where they stored most of the food, but it was all gone. She instantly felt nervous, the camp was out of food. They were going to be on this island for a long time. How were they going to survive?

"Dude... all the food's gone." Hurley came up behind her, with the same intention to eat, as she had.

"What are we going to do?" Lyla asked. She wasn't sure why she was asking Hurley though, he was probably just as worried as she was. Lyla waited for a response, but Hurley just moved past her. "Where are you going?" She was confused, by him leaving with no response.

"I'm going to find Sawyer." Hurley continued through camp, in search of Sawyer. Lyla hesitated at first, but was soon following close behind. After only a few seconds of walking, they spotted Sawyer kneeling next to his bag. He pulled out a can of peanuts, popping a few into his mouth and eating them. Lyla's eyes lite up, happy to know they weren't completely out of food. But, her excitement was short lived when she realized Sawyer wouldn't be too eager to share. "Do you think you could um... share some of those?" Hurley asked Sawyer. Obviously, not great at confrontation. Sawyer just laughed, placing the peanuts back into his bag, and zipping it up after. Choosing, to ignore Hurley's request. "What's your problem? Hand them over." Hurley charged for his bag, but Sawyer managed to pull it behind his back, out of Hurley's reach.

"How about no?" Sawyer retaliated. Holding the bag as far away from Hurley as possible.

Lyla tried pulling Hurley back, in an attempt to stop him from going for Sawyer's bag. "Hey, let's ask the others if they have food. Maybe, they'll spare some." She said, trying to reason with him. While, glaring across from him, at Sawyer.

"I'll always have some to spare for you." Sawyer smirked at her, but she rolled her eyes in response. Hurley, didn't seem too amused by him though, as he lunged for his bag again.

"There's other people here, or don't you give you a crap?" Hurley continued reaching for the bag, but Sawyer refused to give it up.

"Well if one of us wouldn't eat more then his fair share..."

"Oh that's bull, and you know it. You're not happy unless you're screwing everyone else over."

"Hey, I'm peachy, pork pie."

Lyla watched as the they continued their scuffle over the bag, with the peanuts inside. Lyla stepped froward to intervene again, but was thankful when Jack did first. "Guys, knock it off." He told them.

"Stay out of this, metro." Sawyer said. Still defending his bag from Hurley. Sayid helped Jack, as the two break up the fight. Lyla placed herself between the two men, assuring that they didn't return to tussling over the peanuts. "What's going on?" He asked, looking between the two for answers.

"Jethro here's hoarding the last of the peanuts."

"My own stash. I found it in there."

"What about the rest of the food?" Jack questioned. Cutting them off from their bickering. The two of them went silent though, both unsure how to break the news to Jack, and everyone else surrounding them.

"There's no more food, Jack." Lyla informed him, focusing her attention to Jack. "We ate everything, thinking that rescue would be here by now." She looked around, and was met by the shocking and concerned expression on the faces of the other survivors. Everybody started mumbling to each other, and shouting questions that nobody had the answer to.

"Okay, everybody just calm down." Jack said, quieting the camp down.

Sayid stepped forward, facing the survivors. "We can find food." He reassured them. "There are plenty of things on this island we can use for sustenance."

Sawyer sat down in an airplane seat, resting on the sand. "Exactly how are we going to find this sustenance?" Suddenly, a knife is thrown into the seat next to Sawyer. Lyla covered her mouth in shock, and turned in anger towards the person who threw it. She was met by a bald man, with a cut down his face by his eye.

"We hunt." He said. Jack moved ahead, dislodging the knife from the seat.

"How'd you get that knife on the plane?" Kate asked.

"Checked it."

"You either have very good aim, or very bad aim, Mr..." Jack placed the knife back into the man's hand.

"Locke, his name is Locke." Michael said, bitterly.

"So, Locke. What exactly are we hunting?" Lyla asked him, still angry at him for almost hitting Sawyer with a knife.

"We know there are wild boar on the island. Razorbacks, by the look of them. The ones that came to camp last night were piglets, 100, 150 pounds each. Which means that there's a mother nearby. A 250 pound rat, with scimitar-like tusks, and a surly disposition, who's love nothing more then to eviscerate anything that comes near. Boar's usual mode of attack is to circle around and charge from behind so I figure it'll take at least three of us to distract her for long enough for me to flank out of the piglets, pin it and slit it's throat." He told her, and everyone else at camp. Almost everyone was surprised by this guy's knowledge about hunting, and by how he managed to check a knife onto the plane.

"And you gave him his knife back?" Sawyer turned to Jack.

"Well, if you've got a better idea." Jack shot back. Even though, he didn't seem confident about this idea either.

"Better then the three of you wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a little bitty hunting knife? Hell no, it's the best idea I've ever heard." Shockingly, Locke reveals a suitcase, full of knifes. Everyone's mouths dropped, as they stared at the multiple knifes in front of them.

"Who is this guy?" Hurley asked, breaking the silence. By saying the one thing, that was one everyone's mind. Lyla looked back at Jack, giving him a look of doubt because of him trusting this man. However, Jack just looked back, returning the same look she was giving him.

* * *

Lyla was sitting around the suitcases with Claire, sorting through them. They were gathering information on the deceased survivors, for the memorial that night. Lyla picked up a photo album, and started to skim through it. It was filled with pictures of a happy couple, and their plans for their upcoming wedding. Unfortunately, they were never going to have that wedding. "They looked so happy." Lyla said, gazing at pictures of them in a photo booth. Claire looked over Lyla's shoulder, looking at the photos as well.

"They were a couple rows behind me on the plane. I was so jealous of how in love they were." Claire told her, smiling down at the planner in Lyla's hand.

Lyla closed the planner, handing it over to Claire. "You should give this to Jack. He's the one holding this memorial, he should have this when he talks about them." Claire smiled at her, before getting up and making her way over to Jack. Lyla continued looking through the belongings, picking out things to use for the memorial.

"Hey, follow me." Boone said, looking down at her. He was standing in front of her, with his hand extended. Lyla took his hand, and he supported her as she stood up. He guided her a bit down the beach, and she couldn't help but notice the bright grin plastered onto his face.

"Where are we going?" Lyla asked anxiously. She laughed nervously, as they stopped in front of the tree line.

Boone stepped forward, and turned to look at her. "Well, I was going out into the jungle to get some mangoes. Then, I saw this." He walked towards the jungle, pulling a black bag out from behind a tree. He dragged it over to her, placing it in front of her. "I saw this, and your names on the tag."

"You found my bag!" Lyla jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had spent hours looking for her bag, and couldn't contain her excitement now that she had it. "Oh my god, Boone thank you."

"It's no problem, really." He said, as the two pulled back from each other.

Lyla moved ahead, grabbing the handle on her bag. "I should take this over to my tent." She started pulling her bag down towards camp. "Thank you again, Boone." She said, looking back at him with a smile.

* * *

Lyla went out into the jungle to clean, and change into fresh clothes. She scrubbed her body down with a wet cloth she got, before coming out here. After cleaning, she threw on the white tank top and dark wash blue jeans, she had gotten from her bag. Once clothed, she made her way back towards the beach but surprisingly met up with Charlie on the way. "Oh, hey there, Charlie." She greeted him, sitting down next to him on the dirt.

"Hi. Lyla, right?" He quickly stuffed something into his back pocket, clearly startled by her sudden presence.

"Yeah, mind if I sit?" Lyla asked.

"Of course. Please, sit." He patted the dirt next to him. Lyla sat down beside him, pulling her knees up to her chest. "You found your suitcase didn't you? You're lucky." He said, taking note of her newly changed clothes.

Lyla nodded, smiling as she played with the intentional rips on her jeans. "Actually, Boone found it this morning."

"I still haven't found my blood guitar. I've searched everywhere." Charlie sounded disappointed, but his smile never lingered from his face as the two spoke.

"I'm sure it'll come up." Lyla assured him, but when she looked over at him, his attention was now focused at something behind her.

"Hi." Shannon entered. It didn't take long for Lyla to notice the star struck look that was on Charlie's face. "Are you doing anything?" She asked, directing it towards Charlie.

"No. I was just, um..." Charlie stuttered, clearly mesmerized by Shannon's beauty. Lyla stood up, grinning at Charlie. She realized this was her cue to leave, as the silence between the three got awkward.

"I have to go back and help Claire now, but I'll see you around." Lyla said to Charlie, before moving past Shannon, towards the beach.

She went back to the beach continue helping Claire sort through the belongings from the dead to use for the memorial. The process was long and depressing, but it was worth it. Most of the people helping gather personal belongings were silent, but Claire and Lyla made small talk. They discussed the other passengers that didn't make it, and both wondered about how their lives would be if the plane hadn't crashed. Lyla reached forward, looking at a picture that was lying on the sand. The photo was of a little boy and his two parents, in front of what Lyla assumed to be their house. Her thoughts immediately went to Claire, and the baby she was most likely going to have on the island.

"So, how's your little man doing?" Lyla asked. She looked over at Claire, who put down the list of passengers so she could place her hands onto her stomach.

"He's a kicker." Claire told her, laughing at her own comment. "Wait... you think he's a boy, too?"

"I was just..." Lyla stopped herself, as she noticed Claire's smile fading. "Yeah. I think it's a boy." Claire's smile returned, as she rubbed her stomach. Eventually, the two went back to organizing the memorial service, that they were now in charge of leading. They were just about ready for the service, when suddenly, Sawyer approached them. He had a stack of wallets in his hand. Lyla's face instantly lit up, since she clued in as to why Sawyer was here.

"Hey, uh..." Sawyer greeted. He stood in front of them awkwardly, being that he wasn't use to giving.

"Hey." Claire said, cutting him off in an attempt to make him feel more comfortable.

"These were, um... I found these the other day when I was... Aw hell, just, just take it." He handed the wallets over to Claire, and left the area in a hurry. Almost, like he didn't know how to do the right thing. But, Lyla liked that he still made an effort. She watched him leave, smiling to herself as she thought about what he had just done.

"Well, there's something I never thought would happen." Claire said, interrupting Lyla's thoughts. Lyla watched as Claire sorted through the wallets, pulling out photos and pieces of identification from them. She even noted that the wallets still had money left in them.

"Yeah, me either."

* * *

It was time for the memorial service, the fuselage was burning and the whole camp was gathered in a group, facing Claire and Lyla. Lyla was standing next to Boone, who was holding a torch up for them to see what they were reading. Hurley was also holding a torch, positioned next to Claire. The two girls took turns reading off the names and as much information as they could get on the passengers who didn't make it. Lyla couldn't help but notice Charlie sneak into the group, about half way through the service. She eyed him down suspiciously, eager to learn what he was hiding. Her eyes wandered around the crowd of survivors. Finally, allowing it to settle in that these people were going to be in her life for along time. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Boone's hand on her shoulder.

"Everything okay?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She nodded, realizing that she must've zoned out, and missed her cue to read. "Um, Harold, seat 23C. All we found was his boarding pass, which only had his name on it. I wish there was something more on him. Rest in peace, Harold." When she's finished, her focus drifted to the burning fuselage. _Let's hope Jack was right, this fire seems like our last chance of getting rescue._

 ** _This chapter was more me trying to build a friendship between Claire and Lyla. I know it's a slow progress, but I promise it'll speed up. I have a lot planned, and it's coming up. You'll also be seeing a flashback of Lyla's past in one of the upcoming chapters. Anyways, please review and follow so you'll be notified if the next chapter will be uploaded later tonight, or tomorrow._**


	5. White Rabbit

**_Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't update again yesterday. I tried but something came up. However, I did manage to get another chapter up today! So without further or due... here's White Rabbit._**

"Jack! Jack!" Lyla heard Charlie screaming. Her eyes shot open, and she quickly got out of bed. She ran out of her tent, and was met by chaos coming from the shoreline. She looked to her side and saw Jack sprinting towards the water. He dove into the water, and started swimming out. Lyla ran to the group of people gathered by the water, stopping behind Charlie and Kate.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked them.

"Someone's out there. I would've went after them but... I can't swim." Charlie replied, his eyes never leaving the ocean. Lyla held her hand above her eyes to shield the sun, trying to get a better view of who it was in the water. When she looked out, she didn't see anyone. Not even Jack. A rush of fear instantly swept over her, thinking that Jack had got caught in the tide as well. Thankfully, Jack emerged. He appeared to be swimming out with another body, although Lyla couldn't quite make out who it was. Eventually, Jack got close enough to the beach for her to make out who it was. He was carrying back, Boone.

"Oh my god.." She mumbled. Her, Charlie, and Kate ran ahead to help him. Jack wrapped Boone's arms around, Kate and Charlie's shoulders. He started to make his way back out into the water, but Lyla grabbed his arm, stopping him before he could. "Where are you going?" She questioned, loosing the grip on his arm.

"There's someone else still out there." Jack told her. He started swimming towards a body far out into the ocean. She was too far out for him to save her, but Lyla understood that he had to try. Lyla quickly, adverted her attention back to Boone. They had him laid out on the sand, as he tried to gain back his strength. She made her way to his side, and grabbed his hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Thank god, you're okay." She panted, stroking his hair with her free hand.

"Did he get her?" He croaked. Lyla realized he was talking about the person, Jack went back for. Lyla pressed her lips together, unsure what to tell him. She looked at the ocean, watching Jack swim back... alone.

"He tried. There just wasn't enough time." She told him, supporting him as he sat up.

"He should've left me. I was fine." Boone said, stubbornly. Lyla looked at him in disbelief.

"You were drowning."

"I was fine!" He yelled at her. Lyla was taken back for a moment, she had never seen him this angry. "Just, just go." Lyla went to protest, but stopped herself. She knew he just needed time, and space, alone.

* * *

Lyla sat outside of her tent, tapping her pen against a journal she found the other day. She decided that she was going to use it to track her days on the island, and get all her thoughts out, so she didn't always feel like she was about to explode.

"Dear, Journal. Today, my boyfriend tried playing hero, but instead made a fool out of himself by almost drowning." Sawyer said, sarcastically. He stood in front of her, blocking her light on purpose. Lyla glared up at him, and closed her journal.

"He's not my boyfriend." She protested. Lyla stood up and placed her journal inside of her tent, not wanting to deal with Sawyer right now.

"Oh, right. Isn't your boyfriend the one that saved him?" He said, enjoying the reaction he was getting from her.

"Go away, Sawyer." Lyla moved past him down the beach.

"That wasn't a no." Sawyer pointed out, as he watched her walk further away from him.

"Wasn't a yes, either." She yelled back at him, making her way towards Charlie. "Have you seen, Boone?" Lyla asked him, once she was within close range. That morning, Boone was so angry, and Lyla couldn't help but worry about him.

"Nope, haven't seen him." He answered, turning to face her. Lyla looked around, hoping she would catch sight of Boone. However, she saw something else, but it wasn't Boone. Instead, she saw Claire, collapsing onto the ground.

"Claire!" She yelled, running towards her with Charlie closely behind. "We need some help!" Lyla called out, hoping somebody would hear. Thankfully, Michael heard her, and quickly made his way over to them. Him, and Charlie carried her over to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Kate asked them, as she appeared next to them.

"I-I don't know, she just fell. Maybe, from heat?" Lyla shrugged.

"Come on, let's get her inside." Kate instructed the guys, as they laid Claire down inside. Lyla moved forward towards Claire, watching as Kate tried to get her to regain consciousness. After a few moments, Claire's eyes started to flutter open.

"Hmm?" Claire groaned.

"Hi. It's me, Kate."

"What?"

"You passed out. Just take it easy, okay? She needs water." Kate said, directing her comment at Charlie. He made his way towards a little red suitcase, and opened it, only to find no water was inside. He rummaged through the area, but there was no water left.

"The water's gone." He panicked, feeling nervous for Claire. Lyla looked up at him in shock. "Someone stole it." Lyla looked around, wondering who would steal the camps last supply of water.

* * *

Lyla was searching through camp, trying to find the water supply. She noticed Kate, and Sayid interrogating the Asian couple about their mystery water. Lyla made her way over to them, just as they finished. "So?" She asked, praying they knew where the water was. They needed it, without Jack, there was only so much they could do for Claire.

"Sawyer has it." Kate told her. Lyla looked over and saw Sawyer smoking a cigarette, not far from them. She was so angry, he does this just when she thought Sawyer was starting to change. Lyla started to make her way towards him, prepared to confront him about the water.

"I don't see the water." Sayid grabbed her arm, stopping her from going over to him.

"And?" Lyla raised her eyebrow, confused by what Sayid was implying.

"You go after him now, he'll give you nothing. But, if you wait, a rat will always lead you to it's hole." Sayid told her.

"Okay, we'll wait." She nodded, realizing that Sayid's methods would be more efficient.

* * *

Lyla, Kate, and Sayid hid in the bushes, waiting for Sawyer. Finally, Sawyer started to make his way into the woods, not noticing the three of them following him. He made his way towards a spot in the jungle, and checked to see if anyone was around before lifting up a blanket. Underneath, was what Lyla assumed to be his stash. Tired of waiting, she jumped out of the jungle and tackled him to the ground.

"Well it's about time." Sawyer said, as Lyla hovered above him and pinned his arms down.

"For?" Lyla questioned.

"Made this birthday wish four years ago." He told her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"In your dreams. Now, where's the water?" She asked, tired of wasting time on his games. Suddenly, she flipped over and was now being held down by Sawyer.

"That's better." Sawyer smirked. Lyla struggled against his grip, trying to get loose, but Sawyer was too strong.

"Get off." She growled, glaring up at him.

"I don't think you want me to." He said, inching his face closer to hers. Lyla went to protest, but was cut off by Sayid pulling him off of her. Lyla stood up quickly, brushing the small twigs and dirt off of her. She stood next to Kate, who also emerged from the trees. They watched as they boys stared each other down.

"Give us the water." Sayid demanded.

"Touch me again, huh." Sawyer threatened, shoving Sayid back a little. Lyla pushed Sawyer out of her way, as she made her way towards his stash. She dug through it, only to discover he had no water in it.

"You really think I stole your damn water?"

"We know you gave two bottles to the Koreans."

"I don't give nothing to nobody."

Lyla threw down a pack of cigarettes, in frustration. She was relieved it wasn't Sawyer who stole the water, but now they were nowhere near to finding it. "It's not here." She stated, cutting the men off from their fighting. Kate and Sayid, both looked confused. They were all certain that it was Sawyer.

"I traded Mr. Miyagi the last of my water for a fish he caught. We worked it out caveman style." Sawyer explained to the group.

"You traded him you last two bottles?" Kate questioned, clearly not buying Sawyer's story.

"Water had no value, Freckles. It's gonna rain sooner or later. And hell, I'm an optimist." He started to make his way his stash, grabbing something from inside. "Hey, Barbie." He said, tossing something at her. Lyla caught it, and noticed that it was the marshal's badge. "Seeing as you're the new sheriff in town. Might as well make it official." She could sense the anger in his voice, and she realized it was because she betrayed him. She thought the worse of him, like everyone else. Lyla looked down at the badge in her hand and frowned, before turning back towards camp.

* * *

Lyla sat around a fire, with Sayid. The two sat in silence, both feeling defeated after the events that day. Out of nowhere, they heard Charlie yelling at somebody. Lyla and Sayid gave each other a look, before running over to see what was going on. The two pushed their way to the front of the growing crowd, as Charlie pushed the man on the sand.

"Here's your thief." Charlie announced to the group. Lyla looked down at the man in the sand, and saw that it was Boone. She stood in shock, wanting to speak, but unable to form any words. She trusted Boone, and he's the reason Claire could've died.

"Where'd he hide it?" Michael asked, as the crowd around them got larger. Lyla could see everyone's angry expressions, all mostly filled with hatred for Boone. Although, Lyla wasn't angry. She felt betrayed, just like Sawyer felt towards her.

"I don't know, this wanker had three bottle on him. Why'd you do it, pretty boy, eh?" Charlie interrogated, getting closer to Boone as he stood up. Lyla could tell he was furious, but a fight was not what they needed right now.

"I was just sitting in the tent, and Jack just took off." Boone explained, trying to put reasoning behind his actions.

"Claire could've died!" Charlie yelled at him.

"I tried to give her some sooner, but it just got out of hand. Nobody would've understood." Boone said, and Lyla believed him. But, she still didn't agree with what he did.

"What's going on?" Kate entered, looking between the the men.

"Somebody had to take responsibility for it. It would have never lasted!" Boone said, desperately trying to get people to hear him out. Charlie didn't buy it though, and started to push Boone. Sayid quickly pulled Charlie back, and Lyla stood in front of Boone protectively to ensure Charlie wouldn't lunge at him again. Her eyes met Boone's, and the two stared at each other for a moment, before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Leave him alone!" Everyone turned to see Jack, and Lyla never felt happier to see someone in her life. Nobody had seen Jack all day, he ran off into the woods not long after the incident that morning. The survivors needed Jack. Lyla needed Jack. He made his way towards the center of the group. "It's been six days, and we're all still waiting. Waiting for someone to come. But, what if they don't? We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. A women died this morning just going for a swim and he tried to save her, and now you're about to crucify him? We can't do this, every man for himself is not going to work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're going to survive here. Now, I found water. Fresh water, up in the valley. I'll take a group in at first light. If you don't want to come, then find another way to contribute. Last week most of us were strangers, but we're all here now. And god knows how long we're going to be here. But, if we can't live together, we're going to die alone." His last word lingered in everyone's mind, as they all stood in silence. Lyla gave Jack a slight nod as their two eyes met, because what he said was right and she knew that. But now, everyone else did too.

* * *

Lyla made her way towards Sawyer, with two cups of water made from plastic bottles. He had just finished talking to Boone, which she debated on doing also. But, she decided that she would talk to Boone in the morning, since she still wasn't sure what to say to him. For now, she had to focus on making amends with Sawyer. "Look, I'm sorry." She came up from behind him, make him stop in his tracks and turn to face her.

"For what?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You know what, Sawyer." Lyla said, handing him a cup of water as a peace offering. "I should've known you wouldn't take the water, and risk Claire's life." She admitted. Her eyes met his, as she searched for any sign of forgiveness from him. As much as she pretended to hate him, Sawyer was one of the only people she could talk to on the island and she couldn't stand the idea of him being mad at her.

"Not like I've ever given you any reason not to doubt me." He told her, taking the water from her hand. Sawyer took a drink from the cup, but never broke their eye contact.

"I never did though. Not until today." Lyla said, anxiously waiting for his response.

Sawyer finished off the water, and handed it back over to her. "Thanks for the water, Barbie." He said. His lips curled up into a small grin, before walking away. Lyla smiled to herself, as she watched him leave. Sawyer had called her Barbie, not Sheriff.

Lyla figured she head to her camp, and get some rest. On her way she passed Boone, who was sitting alone away from camp. As she walked by him, she handed Boone the other cup of water that nobody drank from yet. He accepted the water, and she gave him a small smile as their eyes met. However, she left before the two could talk. She only stayed long enough for him to know he hadn't lost her, even after what he did. Lyla opened the flap of her tent and went inside, stripping down to only bra and underwear as she laid in her makeshift bed. She thought about the chaos that occurred that day, but was able to fall asleep peacefully. Knowing that in the end, it all worked out.

* * *

 _ **As you can see that was very centric around Lyla's relationships with Boone and Sawyer. Please don't forget to review, and give me any suggestions for things I could do to improve my writing. Also, give me some feedback on what you'd like to happen, and let me know if you ship Sawyer and Lyla, or Boone and Lyla. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next!**_


	6. House of the Rising Sun

_**I really appreciate the support I've gotten so far, and I'm sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. With exams coming up I've been studying a lot, but I had enough time today to get this chapter finished for you guys! Anyways, here's House of the Rising Sun.**_

Lyla heard about a small group going to check on the caves, and bring water back to the camp. Knowing that Charlie was one of the four going, she made her way over to him. "Hey, Charlie." She greeted her friend, smiling. Although, a part of her was still suspicious of Charlie because she had a gut feeling he was hiding something. She just didn't know what.

"Oh hey there, Lyla." Charlie said, flashing a grin up at her. He was leaving for the caves soon, so he was still stuffing some last minute items into his bag.

"Any luck with your guitar yet?" Lyla asked him and he shook his head in response.

"No, not yet." He replied, clearly frustrated by the situation. "Even if I find it, it's not like it's going to still work. I just want to play my bloody guitar. It's been 8 days 8 hours, and it's killing me." Charlie continued. As the more he spoke, the more aggravated he got.

"It'll come up. Trust me." She reassured him, just as Kate and Jack made their way towards them. Lyla knew this meant they were heading out.

Once, Jack and Kate were close enough, Charlie spoke up. "If you two are finished verbally copulating, we should get a move on. There's a whole beach of people waiting for us to get some drinking water for them. And the great white hunter's getting restless." Lyla let out a soft chuckle at his nickname for Locke.

"Okay, let's do this." Jack told them, taking the lead.

"Be safe, guys." Lyla called out to them. She was going to head out and gather mangoes, but noticed Sun on her own planting flowers. Hesitantly, Lyla went over and sat by sun. She felt bad that she hadn't really talked to her so far, but in all fairness Sun couldn't understand what she was saying. "Hey, Sun. These flowers are so nice." She complemented. Lyla looked up as if to get a response, but was met by a confused look on Sun's face because she had no clue what Lyla was saying to her. "Right." Lyla mumbled. She gave her a thumbs up and pointed at the flowers, attempting to make some kind of communication with her. Sun smiled as if to say thank you, and Lyla was pleased that her message got across.

Suddenly, Jin stormed past them, stomping on Sun's flowers in the process. "Hey!" Lyla yelled at him, but he didn't even turn back. Sun attempted to talk to him too, but she got no answer in response as well. They watched as he angrily made his way down the beach to Michael. He started off in a fast walk, before abruptly turning into a sprint right before tackling Micheal into the water. Sun and Lyla quickly ran down the beach, towards the men. Jin continued to beat up Michael, despite Sun and Walt's desperate pleas for him to stop.

"Do something!" He's going to kill him!" Walt begged Sun, but she had already tried.

Left with no other option, Lyla ran down towards the water. "Hey! Hey! Get off of him!" She shouted at Jin, as she tried prying him off of Michael. All she got in return was an aggressive shove that sent her flying into the sand, much like he had done to Walt. Lyla was taken back by the push, but scrambled to her feet in an effort to try and stop him once again. Luckily, she didn't have to though. Sawyer and Sayid bolted down the beach, and started to break up the fight. Sayid held Jin in some type of hold, after tackling him off Michael. While, Sawyer helped Michael onto his feet and out of the water.

"The handcuffs, from the Sky Marshal! Now!" Sayid called out to Sawyer. Just as Sawyer got a hold of them, Jin was restraining against Sayid and caused them to fall into the water. Sawyer let go of Michael and ran over to help. The two successfully subdue Jin, and attach one end of the handcuffs to his hand and the other end to the wheel of the plane.

"What happened?" Sayid asked, turning his gaze towards Sun. She stood there in silence, unable to respond because of the language barrier separating her from the group.

* * *

Lyla stood next to Sun as they watched Sayid try to get answers out of Michael, but he didn't even know why Jin attacked him. It was all so sudden and unexpected. Since nobody on the island spoke both Korean and English, it was going to be extremely difficult to find the root of the problem. Lyla rolled her eyes once Sayid asked Michael what happened again, even after Michael had already explained it multiple times.

"I'm getting tired of saying this. I was just walking the beach with my son, and all of a sudden this dude is all up on me. I didn't do anything." Michael shot at him. Obviously, getting frustrated by the repetitive questions being thrown towards him. Quickly, Jin shouted something at Michael in Korean. Everyone was silent for a moment, not knowing how to assess the situation since they couldn't get both sides of the story.

"Nobody attacks somebody for no reason." Lyla mumbled under her breath, but unfortunately for her Michael still heard.

"Well he did." Michael said, glaring down towards Lyla.

Thankfully, Lyla wasn't alone as Sayid sided with her. "Surely there must be something you're not telling us."

"Surely? Where're you from man?" Michael asked him.

"Tikrit." Sayid responded. But, by the look on Michael's face he had no idea where that was located. "Iraq." Sayid clarified, in a more hasty tone.

"Okay. I don't know how it is in Iraq, but in the United States of America where I'm from, Korean people don't like black people. Did you know that?" Lyla scoffed when she heard Michael accusation. She knew that Jin didn't like Michael for racial reason, there had to be a reasonable explanation. After Michael talked, Jin shouted at him in Korean again, but unfortunately nobody knew what he was trying to say. The tension between the group got worse, because nobody had the answers they needed. "So, maybe you ought to talk to him!" Michael continued, pointing directly at Jin.

Sun spoke up. Of course nobody could understand what she was saying, but she tried to communicate by pointing to her wrist. Lyla glanced over at her confused by what she was trying to say, but just assumed it was about the handcuffs on her husband.

Sayid thought the same as Lyla because he just told her, "The cuffs stay on!" When he was speaking to her, he spoke louder like she would understand any better.

"A little louder, Omar. Maybe, then she'll understand you." Sawyer said, with sarcasm. Although, Lyla was thinking the same thing, she would've gotten about saying it much differently. But, she wasn't surprised that's how Sawyer said it.

Hurley joined in on the conversation, with his eyes fixated on Jin. "Guys, that Chinese dude is going to get pretty crispy out here. How long are you going to keep him tied down like that?"

"He tried to kill Michael. We all saw it. The cuffs stay on until we know why." Sayid explained to him, while receiving a look from Lyla. She wanted to know why he did it just as much as everybody else, but keeping him cuffed is cruel because they can't get any answers.

"Yeah, and how are we going to figure that out?" Lyla commented, not in agreement with his plan.

"I-I don't know..." He looked down, trying to think of a solution. "But, we'll figure it out."

"Come on, man. Let's go." Michael and his son then left, and soon everybody followed. As, Lyla started to leave, she couldn't help but notice Sawyer staying back for a moment.

* * *

It had been a few hours or so since the incident between Michael and Jin, but to Lyla it seemed like days. She sat close by keeping an eye on Jin, hoping this problem will resolve itself soon. People would come and go, mostly Sun and even one time Walt, but Michael quickly removed him from the area. Lyla knew in her gut that Jin wouldn't just attack Michael, he would've done it days ago if that was the case. She couldn't help but pity Jin as she watched him sit there, probably burning up in the sun. Feeling depressed sitting there, she got up to go find Sayid. She met up with him not far from camp, chopping wood.

"Hey, Sayid." Lyla said, making him aware of her presence. "Look, can we talk about Jin? We're no better then he is if we let him cook out there."

Sayid shook his head, and paused for a moment. "No, we still don't know why he attacked Michael. It's not safe." He told her, basically repeating what he had said earlier after the attack.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he doesn't speak any English. It could be days until we even get an idea about why he did what he did." Lyla explained to him, but could tell that it wasn't working. "What if we move him? Him being out in the open isn't helping anyone, or making them feel anymore safe. We could move him into a tent, or even by the tree line." She suggested, looking hopeful.

"Too risky." He said, shutting her down. Lyla stood silent for a moment, trying to think of ways to convince him that moving Jin was the best idea. Before, she could say any of them though, Jack and Kate returned.

"It's about time, I'm dying of thirst." Sayid exclaimed, making his way over to them. Lyla followed close behind, and all four of them sat down drinking the water that was just collected. Jack told them why Charlie and John were staying back, and Sayid told them about the fight from that morning. "I think I'll let him sit in the sun a little longer. Then I'll take his wife aside, find some way to communicate. I think she knows why he attacked Michael." Sayid informed them.

"Or, you could just take her aside now..." Lyla growled under her breath, but the others didn't hear.

"You sure you don't want me to talk to her?" Jack asked, probably shocked that they hadn't asked him like the camp normally does whenever there's conflict. Sayid gave him a nod in response, wanting to handle this himself. "Okay. If you've got that under control I'm going to start talking to people about the caves. Might be able to get a few to go with me before nightfall, start setting up camp."

"You're serious? Is there a reason you didn't consult us when you decided to form your own civilization?" Sayid questioned. Lyla could tell that Kate agreed with him too, but Lyla wasn't sure whether or not she did yet.

"I'm only talking about moving into the valley."

"Well, what happened to live together, die alone?"

"Digging in together is the only way we're going to survive."

"He has a point." Lyla spoke up, startling everyone since they probably forgot she was there. "We haven't had any sign of rescue yet, maybe moving into the caves isn't such a bad idea."

"Our best hope of survival is in being spotted by a plane or a ship, and for that we need to organize everyone to keep that signal fire burning while others scout for supplies. Digging in anywhere else is suicide!" Sayid shouted, not in agreement with Jack's idea at all.

"It is the only source of fresh water we've found, Sayid." Kate said softly, trying to reason with him.

"And staying on the beach, in the sun without water? That's not suicide?" Jack raised his eyebrows at Sayid, who just turned to grab the wood and axe.

"I'm not going to admit defeat." Sayid said, before exiting their line of sight. Lyla sighed, torn between the decision to move to the caves, or stay at the beach. She saw the logic in both, but she knew she was going to have to decide eventually. It didn't seem like a big deal to her, since the caves weren't too far into the woods, but not everyone would see that. The camp would be split up into two locations soon. With one being led by Jack, and the other led by Sayid.

* * *

Lyla and Jack went to go see Jin, so that they could give him some water. When they reached him, Lyla could tell he wasn't happy and she didn't blame him. Of course, what he did to Michael was wrong, but how much better was this? Jack kneeled down next to Jin, unscrewing the cap from the water and handed it over to him. Jin, immediately started taking large gulps of the water, due to his dehydration from being out int he sun for so long.

"Slowly, just a little bit at a time, little bit." Jack explained, in a soft tone. Although, Lyla couldn't help but chuckle once Jack stood up at eye level. He gave her a confused look, while also smiling out of curiosity. "What's so funny?" He asked her, as the two started walking away from Jin.

"You telling him what to do, like he'd listen. Everyone seems to forget that he can't speak our language." Lyla explained, letting out another soft giggle as they approached Hurley.

"Glad you're coming." Jack grinned, noticing that Hurleys' things were being packed up.

"Hey man, I go where the boar's at. So, what's up with you and Kate? You guy's moving into a cave together or what?" Hurley half joked, and Lyla didn't even resist the urge to laugh this time. "Or, have you already reserved that for Lyla?" That comment, immediately made Lyla stop laughing as she felt her cheeks go red. She hadn't seen Jack in a romantic light, but this wasn't the first time it had been brought up.

"Sorry, am I in high school?" Jack said, raising his eyebrows. Although, Lyla did notice Jack had a small grin on his face when asking.

"Well, that wasn't a denial." Hurley pointed out, looking between the two.

Lyla giggled again, as they all joked with each other. "Me and Jack are just-" She tried explaining, but was again cut off by Jack. _People need to stop doing that._

"Just get your stuff together, we've got to get out of here soon." Jack dismissed Hurley, also chuckling a little. His gaze focused onto Lyla. "You're coming too, right?"

"Um, I'm still not sure yet." Lyla told him, noticing his facial expression change into disappointment. "I'll get back to you on that." She said, right before walking away from the boys. The thought of Jack being sad that she wasn't going made her feel good, but she needed to talk to some of the others before making her decision.

* * *

Lyla headed down the beach, towards Claire who was sitting out in the sun. "You make up your mind yet?" Lyla asked her friend, as she sat down on the sand next to her.

"I'm staying, I think. I have to be here when rescue arrives, because of my baby." Claire explained. Lyla understood her reasoning, but it didn't help her decison anymore then before. Claire had a good reason for staying here, but Lyla didn't. Lyla didn't even believe rescue was coming anymore. "What about you?" Claire asked, cutting Lyla off from her thoughts.

"I honestly have no idea." Lyla shrugged, looking out at the ocean. "The caves don't sound like a bad idea, there's already shelter and water. And, I mean, I know there's always going to be the thought of rescue coming, but I'm tired of waiting." Lyla said as if she was trying to convince Claire, when in reality she was only convincing herself.

"You know, I think you made up your mind." Claire stated.

"Yeah... I think I have." Lyla agreed, looking over and smiling at her. However, she still wasn't convinced that leaving was her best choice.

"Visit me, everyday." Claire joked, as the two stood and embraced each other.

"Of course." Lyla reassured her. "I should probably go and pack." She said, hugging her friend one last time, before walking away.

* * *

Lyla was in her makeshift tent, gathering up all her belongings into her bag. Jack had came in not long ago to inform her that the group would be leaving in about, 20 minutes. Which meant, it was about time for her to leave.

"Now, you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" Sawyer asked, walking into her tent. Lyla jumped at the unexpected visit, but felt at ease when she noticed who it was.

"I would never do such a thing." Lyla joked, and smiled when she saw Sawyer grinning.

"Can't say I'm surprised you're leaving." He said, making his way towards her.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Lyla raised her eyebrows at him. She didn't even know she was leaving until an hour ago, it surprised her, so Sawyer not being surprised made her wonder.

"Well, with both the doctor and our good old water snatcher going. Your decision must've been easy." Sawyer assumed, catching Lyla's glare.

Lyla pushed past him, with her bag in hand. "Stop saying that. They aren't the reason I'm going, it's just that the caves are our best option right now."

"Is it? I mean sure move into the caves and you'll always have 911 on speed dial, but I'd sure hate to be one of the ones that miss that rescue boat when it comes to get the rest of us." He told her, causing her to pause in place and think. Lyla wasn't sure what she should do now. It was as if Sawyer knew that she was still unsure about her choice.

"Is that why you're staying? Because there's a chance rescue will come?" Lyla asked, turning to face him.

"What can I say? I'm an optimist." He grinned, before exiting her tent.

Lyla dropped her bag, and sat on top of it, pondering over her decision once again. She knew Jack wanted her at the caves, because she's been such a great help medically due to her year of med school, but she wanted to be wherever rescue was the second it got there. Plus, they would still bring water over everyday, it wouldn't be that different compared to the beach.

"You coming?" Jack asked, appearing outside of her tent. He noticed her sitting on her bag frowning, and Lyla could sense that he knew she wouldn't be going. "I'm telling you this is the best option. There's others staying back, you don't have to be one of them." He said, in an attempt to convince her to leave for the caves. Unfortunately, her decision was made and she wasn't changing her mind again.

"I can't go, Jack. Claire's going to need somebody here, and I'm the only other one capable of doing so." She said, trying to give a valid reason for her staying. Even, if it wasn't the real reason.

"If you need me..."

"I'll come find you." Lyla nodded, finishing his sentence for him. The two stared at one another for a moment, before Jack turned and exited the tent.

* * *

Nightfall had arrived, and Lyla made her way over to the signal fire that was set up every night. The camp seemed more empty with some people leaving for the caves, and she knew that the beaches numbers would only get lower as the days went on. Lyla went over to the group of Sawyer, Sayid, and Kate who all sat around the fire in silence. She approached them quietly, and sat next to Sawyer. He looked over to her, seeming surprised that she stayed. Lyla gave him a smile, before gazing back over at the fire. As she watched the sparks shoot out from the fire, she felt comfort being her and ultimately knew that staying here was the right decision.

* * *

 _ **I know that Boone wasn't included in this Chapter, but that's only because I wasn't too sure how to fit him into it. However, I promise that next chapter he will be in it for sure! Also I appreciate all the good comment and encouragement, but please feel free to give me feedback, this is my first time writing, so I'm still trying to improve. Hopefully, I'll get the next Chapter up before the weekends over, so follow this story if you want to be notified when it is! Cya!**_


End file.
